The Mesmerizing Past
by deaThroSe13
Summary: This story is my first fanfic....Its about Aya having a new life living with Yuuhi and with her beautiful 3 years old daughter miku....


The Mesmerizing Pass  
  
  
  
At the cemetery, Aya is standing before the graveyard of his love Tooya carrying their beautiful three-year-old daughter. Aya was shedding with tears because she remembered all the good memories that they spent together. But Aya must be strong to face her problems and sadness, even do 3 long years have already pass and even do the her love for Tooya would never fade away she must face it all. While mesmerizing the pass, Yuuhi suddenly came and ask Aya if she wanted to go home. It's already sundown so she agree and she take a last peak at Tooya's graveyard. They already arrived late at night so "Mia" Aya's daughter arrived asleep.. (By the way Aya since Tooya died live together with Suzumi, Q-chan, and Yuuhi.) As Aya lay down Mia at the bed Yuuhi confront Aya.  
  
"Aya.. can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Then at the living room Yuuhi confronts Aya as if that he was really serious for what he was going to say..  
  
"Aya. It's been 3 long years yet I cant confront you because I know that there is still no space in your heart because of Tooya.. I care and love Mia as if that I'm his true father to her. Where like a whole family living here together with Q-chan and my sister." Ummmmm. ummmm..  
  
"What is it Yuuhi?" Tell me what's the problem..  
  
"Aya, I.I.I feel something for..  
  
"Yuuhi, Aya. How is it goin?" Q-chan already prepared our supper. Let's eat while the soup is warm..  
  
"Arigato sumi.. Yuuhi and I will just follow. What is it again that your saying Yuuhi?"  
  
"Ah...nothing just forget about it. Let's just talk some other time."  
  
Yuuhi didn't finish what he's telling because her sister Suzumi interrupts. The next morning, Yuuhi is still asleep and he'll be late for his restaurant so Aya intended to wake him up..  
  
'Aya. Aya.. I love..  
  
Yuuhi wake up. Yuuhi it's getting late.  
  
"Aya?" What are you doing here?  
  
"Yuuhi you don't want to be late for your restaurant don't you?"  
  
"Oh my I'm already late. Thanks Aya for waking me up"  
  
"Its ok.."  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Aya. So the monster is awake? Don't you realize that you're already late?"  
  
"I'm not a monster!!!!! We'll I'm going to be late. See you later Aya.  
  
Then suudenly someone pull the shirtsleeve of Yuuhi...  
  
"Yuuhi.  
  
"Oh. Mia how is my sweetie? Sorry you cant go with me but don't worry I'll be back soon as possible just stay here with your mom and sumi. Q-chan will be there to play with you. I promise I'll be back as early as I can so we could have supper together. Don't worry when I'm back I'll brought you some goodies ok??  
  
"Okay" Bye..bye Yuuhi.Mwah  
  
"Bye sweetie."  
  
As Yuuhi drives away Aya stares at Yuuhi she realizes something. Sumi called Aya for a cup of tea.then they talk about Yuuhi..  
  
"Aya. I notice that you stare at Yuuhi differently awhile ago is something wrong?"  
  
"No there's nothing wrong to Yuuhi I just realize that it's been a long time since Tooya's death and I didn't even notice the people around me. Yuuhi became so good to me and to Mia. He always wants the best for my daughter and me. He cares for me so much and when I'm feeling low he's there to cheer me up. I felt that I'm not alone if he's there beside me. He works so hard so he can support all of us and I wanted to show him my appreciation.But how? I want to make him happy even in simple things.."  
  
"Is that so? Aya you and your daughter become meaningful to us you'd been a part of our family. You know Aya since Tooya's death I notice that Yuuhi become much responsible and the "kiddo" that I use to scold is now a man supporting us for all of our needs. I think Yuuhi sees something in you that help him to be a better person."  
  
"Sumi??? Don't tell that maybe he's really becoming a much responsible person. (Or maybe not maybe sumi's right coz these pass years Yuuhi become good to me.) Well sumi can you help me to think of something to show my appreciation for Yuuhi?"  
  
"Well? Ummm you can help him cook at his restaurant. (Ooops I wish I didn't say that maybe costumers will be poisoned if Aya cooks)."  
  
"That's a good idea but I cant do that coz I need to watch after Mia and because I cant cook!!!!!!  
  
"Ok, maybe that's a bad idea well. wait you like flowers don't you? And you are good in taking care of flowers don't you?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you try having a small flower shop? I have a little amount of money aside. You can use it."  
  
"That's a brilliant idea don't worry I will replace your money when I earn at the shop. Arigato, sumi."  
  
"Let's have a small party today so that when Yuuhi arrived he will be surprise I'm sure that he will agree to our idea. I will give Q-chan the list of ingredients so we could prepare the food."  
  
Aya is excited to tell Yuuhi that they will be opening a small flower shop so she help sumi and Q-chan preparing the small party.While Yuuhi on the other side close the restaurant early as he promise to Mia. He buys a box of chocolate cake for Mia. While driving his way home Yuuhi try to think of last evening when her sister interrupts to what he's gonna say. He is thinking if he'll tell it again to Aya or not. Because Yuuhi is thinking so much he didn't notice that a rushing car is on his way..  
  
At the Aogiri's residence, they are waiting for Yuuhi to arrive but its already 9:00 in the evening Yuuhi commonly arrives at home 7:00 in the evening. Everything is prepared for the party and food is already settled when Aya receive a phone call..  
  
" Moshi-moshi Aogiri's resisdence.."  
  
"Are you a relative of a guy named Yuuhi Aogiri?"  
  
"Yes I am what can I do for you?"  
  
"Mr. Aogiri pass out and he's in danger he was found on his crashed car. A rushing car bump to his car and his car crashed to the wall.you can go to hospital you could see..  
  
"No. no.. these isn't happening..(as she burst into tears)  
  
Aya hung up the phone and together w/ sumi, Q-chan and mia they went to the hospital..  
  
What will happen next? Is Yuuhi still alive or not?? Just wait for the next Chapter of this story...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ So how do you guys find my first Fanfic? Do you think it's a bit corny? I just made my first Fanfic for some minutes so I don't think if people would love it or not but I wish you guys would support my works..Tell me your ideas and tell me your suggestions so I could make some changes...You can notify me any time..CHAW!!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@Pple:)(*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
